


How to build a home

by galaxylove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lip cant build, soft domestic girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylove/pseuds/galaxylove
Summary: Prompt: Jungeun tries to build a birdhouse. Key word: tries.





	How to build a home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again writing is difficult but I swear I’m gonna keep finding dumb prompts to keep this train rolling, there’s so much more I could have written descriptively but I’m /trying/ to keep these as short one-shots bc I always end up writing too much, but I got the point across so - enjoy!

 

   “This is bullshit.”

 

  “Babe-”

 

  “No, listen, it’s not supposed to be this fucking hard-”

 

  “Jungeun.”

 

  “It’s just a fucking bird house! How difficult can this be?!”

 

  Haseul sighed. Pushed herself off of the door frame she’d been leaning against watching her girlfriend for the last ten minutes as she painstakingly attempted to build what should have been a birdhouse, but more closely resembled the arts and crafts project Haseul had tried to build in second grade.

 

  Actually, that comparison was a discredit to her second grade self. At least her project didn’t fall apart the second her hands touched it.

 

  “Babe, why don’t you take a break.” She tries to reason, standing behind her girlfriend and draping her arms over her ridiculously tensed back. “You’ve been hunched over this bench since you got home, hell - I’ve been watching you for the past ten minutes and even my back is hurting just looking at you.”

 

  Jungeun exhales heavily. Haseul can feel all the frustration and fight leaving her body in that one, lengthy breath, but she’s still tensed and wound up and really, she shouldn’t have expected anything less. The stubborn idiot.

 

  “I swear, if I just try _one_ more time-”

 

  “Jungeun.”

 

  Her girlfriend visibly flinches at her stern tone, throwing a cautious look over her shoulder and up at Haseul’s face above her. It’s the tone of voice she uses when she’s serious, when she _really_ means business. It’s a tone Jungeun knows very, very well. She looks adorably concerned as she peers up at her. Almost like a meerkat, or a tiny little dormouse peeking out from their burrow. The thought brings a bemused smile to her lips, and she presses closer against Jungeun’s back to press a kiss to her neck, just below her ear.

 

  It has its intended effect, a little shiver running through her girlfriend’s body that unwinds the tightly wound coil of frustration that had been steadily worsening since she sat down to attempt this self set mission. She presses another kiss just beneath that, and then another on the shell of her ear. Just because she thinks Jungeun deserves it.

 

  “I made some of the tea you like.”

 

  “The one Kahei bought us?”

 

  “Mmm,” she hums softly, fingers trailing up Jungeun’s apron to start kneading at her shoulders. So much tense and stress underneath her fingertips, and she felt it all melt away with a few well placed touches and the firm press of her thumb. Maybe just one more kiss.

 

  “I do like that tea.” Jungeun sighs into her touch.

 

  Haseul grins. Victory.

 

  “ _Buuuuuuuut_ I also really need to build this thing.”

 

  God _fucking_ damn it.

 

  Haseul exhales. Slowly. Resigned and accepting, because her girlfriend has a stubborn streak a mile wide and she already knew from the start that this hard headed fool wouldn’t stop until she built this thing to a satisfactory level. She’s not even sure this thing is about giving the birds shelter at this point, is more about Jungeun proving to herself that she can actually build this.

 

  She pulls away from her girlfriend. “Okay.” Gets a cautious and confused look in return.

 

  “Okay?”

 

  “Okay.” She nods firmly, walking towards the door before pausing. “I’ll go bring us some tea, and we can work on this thing together.”

 

  Jungeun’s grin is positively blinding.

 

  “Thanks babe!”

 

  Haseul shakes her head as she walks towards the kitchen, unable to fight back the smile that creeps up on her as the hammer hitting the nail echoes down the hallway. It’s followed, almost predictably, by a loud curse.

 

  Maybe she’ll bring a few extra cups of tea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

   Three cups, a bandaid for Jungeun’s thumb and an excessive amount of swearing later, they can both finally say that they’ve successfully built a birdhouse.

 

  And by they, that means ‘Haseul demanded that her stubborn girlfriend hands her the hammer and nails after she almost flattened her pinky’. But if anybody asks, they both built it.

 

  (Jungeun held the pieces of wood steady for her, a safe distance away from the nails currently joining them together. Haseul convinces her that it was just as much work as actually building the thing, to which Jungeun agrees, although somewhat reluctantly.)

 

  But they did it, and Jungeun looks really cute as she regards the structure critically, turning it in her hands and squinting at the joins and craftsmanship as if she actually knew what she was doing. She doesn’t, but she still lets out a satisfied hum of approval after a few moments, setting it back down on the table and turning to her girlfriend with a sheepish grin.

 

  “Thank you for helping me build the stupid birdhouse.”

 

  She mumbles it under her breath, begrudgingly. Haseul doesn’t take it as insulting, knows that her girlfriend isn’t upset with her but is more upset at herself for not being able to do something perfectly the first time around. Her big, stubborn, perfectionist baby.

 

  “I don’t know why you were so insistent on finishing today,” she laughs lightly, smiling at the weight of Jungeun’s arm slipping around her back and a head tilting into her shoulder, “The birds aren’t going anyway, they’ll be there tomorrow.”

 

  “But it’s going to be Winter soon!”

 

  “Jungeun, it’s September.”

 

  “You say that _now,_ but pretty soon September becomes October. And then October becomes November, and suddenly we’re in December and it’s way too cold and there’s snow and all the birds will have gone to a garden with a pretty little birdhouse to keep them safe instead of ours.”

 

  Haseul blinks slowly. Tries to take in the deluge of information Jungeun just sprouted off.

 

  “Isn’t that okay though?”

 

  “Nooooo,” Jungeun whines emphatically, stretching the word out for a good few seconds longer than she needed to for dramatic effect, but that was just Jungeun in a nutshell. “Because then they won’t be in _our_ garden and you really like watching them playing on the lawn when you’re doing your work on the kitchen table and it’s-“

 

  She throws her hands up in exasperation. The way she does when she’s got too much to say at once, _especially_ when it’s emotional or sappy, because heaven knows Kim Jungeun wouldn’t be caught dead admitting to being a hopeless romantic. She’s cute when she does it though, all huffy and puffy and cheeks filled with hot air as her eyes narrow in thought.

 

  “You really stressed yourself out this much just because I like watching the birds in the garden?”

 

  She doesn’t mean for her voice to come out teasingly, but that’s the way it does, laced with laughter bubbling just under the surface ready to break. Jungeun almost goes to refute the claim (she sees the way her mouth opens just a little bit before closing again) but she thinks better of it, deflating against her side.

 

  “Maybe.”

 

  Her cheeks are starting to hurt from the permanent smiling, but it’s hard to care about the ache right now. She pulls the younger girl more firmly into her side, bringing her other arm around to wrap around her fully even if it was a little awkward with the way they were sat. Felt the long, shaky exhale Jungeun released against her neck.

 

  “Yeah okay, I did.”

 

  She could tease her girlfriend further, but right now she’s kind of tired and really wants nothing more than to sit down and rest for a while, but there’s a pile of papers waiting to be graded on the kitchen table and Jungeun feels so comfortable in her arms. She presses a lingering kiss to the top of her girlfriend’s head, burrowing a little deeper against her for just one more indulgent moment.

 

  “Come on, there’s a few little birdies sat on the lawn waiting for a freshly painted place to call home.”

 

  She can feel Jungeun smile against her neck. “I think I can at least paint it by myself.”

 

  One more kiss to her temple before she stands up, brushing off her clothes and taking the empty tea cups in both hands. “You got this babe.”

 

  Jungeun hums happily as she stands to her feet, already rummaging through the barely used drawers in the back of the garage for a paintbrush. Haseul watches her for another moment, lingering in the doorway.

 

  “Jungeun?”

 

  Her head whips up, concern painted on her face. “Yeah?”

 

  “I love you.”

 

  It melts away into a brilliant, toothy grin.

 

  “I love you too.”

 


End file.
